A rotation rate sensor for detecting a yaw rate and a pitch rate of a vehicle is known from DE 10 2010 002 796 A1, which is incorporated by reference. The rotation rate sensor comprises an encoder element, which is configured to oscillate at an angle to the axis of rotation of the rotation rate to be detected at an excitation frequency on a restoring element, which is fastened in a stationary manner on the object, so that the encoder element is deflected, as a result of the Coriolis force, at an angle to the axis of rotation and at an angle to the oscillation direction in a reaction direction at a reaction frequency. In this case, a measurement pickup is configured to detect the oscillation in a reaction direction, so that the rotation rate can be detected based on the detected oscillation, because it is dependent on the detected oscillation.